Tainted Spark
by Fifekun
Summary: Set in "Car Robots" the JAPANESE version of Robots in Disguise. Questionable motives are at stake, when the Cybertron warriors cross paths with a team who has been monitoring the activity of Earth for 300 years. Why are they being so secretive, and can they be trusted?
1. Encounter

So! For anyone who's confused, let me clarify. This is the 2001 Robots in Disguise, NOT the current one. In fact, TECHNICALLY it's not even Robots in Disguise; it's Car Robots.  
Yes. The Japanese series. There will be Japanese words, Japanese grammar, and I will be referring to the characters by their Japanese names.

Optimus Prime - Fire Convoy  
Prowl - Mach Alert  
XBrawn - Wild Rider  
Side Burn - Speed Breaker

Ect.

I'm not going to have the time to write everything down. If you're confused, look up Robots in Disguise on TF Wiki and it will list those names for you. Though for future reference, one of the mechs in this known as 'Sandstorm' Literally IS Cyclonus from Armada.

This is what happens when my mind can't settle on a single story, because it's wanting affirmation.

***CT***

She ran as fast as her paws allowed her to move. All of the recent happenings were connected...she just knew it. The patterns of the movements between the Cybertrons and the Destrongers was getting too close to the warrior for her own comfort.  
Stopping for a moment to peek out from the trees, the sights of battle caught her attention.

The Destrongers had destroyed a nearby bridge, which looked like it belonged to the Earth's railroad system. Not too far away, a high speed train was racing for the death trap.

The shadow gritted her teeth lightly; there wasn't much she herself could do. She had been forbidden to interfere with the Cybertrons unless the Earthlings were in danger. Was that train holding passengers? For that matter...were those other three engines from Earth? Or Seibertron?

Quickly dashing from her cover, the shadow charged for the tracks, keeping a careful eye on the engines that were desperately breaking as they got closer to the destroyed bridge. She hadn't been discovered yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.  
Landing on the tracks, she chased after the breaking shinkansen trains.

"Grind it J-Four!"  
"It's impossible for me to do anymore than this!"  
"Pipe down and stop complaining! Pull it with all your might and spirit!"

Yes...they were Cybertrons...but the middle train was not. Making a quick calculation, she could see that there were human lives in that middle train.  
She would have to endure Ice-Star's wrath then.

"Cat-Scratch! Henshin!"

Transforming, the femme kept her two feet running for the engines, quickly taking out a weapon of some kind. "Flash whip!" she snarled, activating a long energy whip that fastened itself on the back of the very last train that was still struggling to stop the largest train from falling to certain doom.

"Wh-What!? Something's pulling me!" J-Four called out, his breaks reaching their limit.  
"Keep grinding J-Four!" J-Seven snarled harshly. "Don't get distracted!"

Cat-Scratch grinded her pedes into the ground...but found herself getting dragged along with the crazy trains. Gritting her teeth, she increased the power in her whip and tugged harder.  
What had she been THINKING!? Trying to help a TRAIN?! She was a CAT, she couldn't help a train!

Pulling harder, her optics glowed brightly. If those humans got hurt...

"Hey! GelShark! Who is THAT?!" Guildo demanded, pointing towards the femme, who was tugging at the dragging train she had gotten a hold of as best as she could.  
"Is it a Destronger?" Gas-Skunk asked, looking bewildered. "She's cute!"  
"Baka! If she was a Destronger, she wouldn't be helping the Cybertrons!" GelShark snarled, charging up his laser. "Maser Storm!"

"...nya!"  
Cat-Scratch quickly looked upwards, narrowing her eyes at the oncoming attack. Growling, she released the train she was holding via her whip and the whip went straight for the oncoming attack. "FLASH WHIP!"

BOOOOMMM!

The noise settled, and the dust began to clear. Cat Scratch panted lightly as she held her position...and quickly winced, looking back down the tracks. The train! She had let go of the train!

She managed to breathe a slight sigh of relief when the dust cleared. The Cybertron leader, Fire Convoy had managed to stop the trains, including the train with the passengers on it.  
"Thank goodness…" Cat Scratch sighed lightly, sheathing her whip. She had not been needed.

"HEY! YOU!"

"...nya…" Cat Scratch looked upwards, gritting her teeth at the sight of ALL of the Destrons looking at her.

"Who do you think you are!? You've interfered with my plans!" Gel Shark snarled.

"I'm glad, then!" Cat Scratch replied in a snippy manor. "The humans didn't get your fishy stench on them, nya!"  
"Wh-...How dare you!"

"Who the heck is that?" Speed Breaker asked, watching the interaction past the trains.  
"A Destronger?" Mach Alert suggested, getting his weapons ready.  
"If that's so, then why would she help slow the train down?" Wild Rider asked, skeptically.

"Cat Scratch! Beast Mode!" Cat Scratch quickly transformed into a large siamese cat and crouched down, glancing behind her. The three Shinkansen trains were in the process of getting the human train to safety. Better give them some wiggle room. "You're Gel Shark, right? I've always wanted to meet you, so I could tell you, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"WHY YOU FILTHY-!"  
Gel Shark really didn't get to finish his sentence, because Cat Scratch had turned and ran up the tracks and back into the nearby trees. "GET BACK HERE!"

Before he could pursue her, he had been blocked by Fire Convoy and the Cybertron brothers.  
Fire Convoy glared darkly towards Gel Shark and the other Destrongers, getting his weapon ready. "Did you think we'd allow you guys to get away with this?!"

***SW***

Cat Scratch shook her fur as she got to the cave and looked behind her. Had the Destrons followed her...where the heck were they? She had tried to defer their attention from the humans...perhaps she should have stayed and fought?

"Cat-Scratch!"

The cat winced and looked towards the cave, quickly padding in, allowing a door to close behind her. Quickly going to a certain wall, the siamese pressed a button and sat down.  
"Cat-Scratch reporting, nya." she mewed lightly.

"I thought Ice Star-sama told you to stay away from the Cybertrons? You could have been discovered, you know!?" A Mech's voice sounded from the other line.

"But the cute ones had a train that was in trouble, nya" Cat Scratch replied, winceing lightly. "Besides, Gigatron didn't show up. I wasn't discovered!"

"Gigatron DID show up, Cat Scratch. He arrived as SOON as you had left!"

"NANI?!" Cat Scratch suddenly stood on all of her paws, looking shocked. "How?! I thought I distracted Gel Shark!"  
"It seems you were the one who was really distracted, as per normal."

"Geez!" Cat Scratch SLAMMED her paw down and growled. "Were the humans hurt?!"

"No"  
A sudden image appeared on the screen, showing Cat Scratch the battle that had ensued after her departure. "After you left, the Cybertrons and Destrongers fought; however the Cybertron Shinkansen team performed a triple merge known as JRX."  
"JRX?" Cat Scratch watched the screen and tilted her head lightly. "He looks cool."

"Focus Cat Scratch. You need to keep patroling, and make sure neither the Cybertons or the Destrongers get the O-parts OR the key! Understand?"

"Hai! Wakarimasu!"

***CB***

"Ai. Check our records for the Destroger list." Fire Convoy ordered, approaching the main screen. "I have a feeling that I know the one who helped team Shinkansen."

"Roger." Ai responded, checking her database for what information she had.

"Are you saying you know who that was, Fire Convoy?" Speedbreaker asked. "Is she really a Destronger?"  
"If she is a Destronger, then why would she go out of the way to help a train?" Wild Rider asked, looking perplexed at the idea of a Destronger helping a Cybertron.

"She called herself 'Cat Scratch'" Fire Convoy turned to look at his soldiers with patient optics. "If I remember correctly, she was apart of a very small group of Destrongers who wanted nothing to do with the war Gigatron started."

The three brothers in front of Fire Convoy displayed a fair amount of shock.  
"Wait...NICE Destrongers? That's impossible!"  
"It's very possible, and it's true." Fire Convoy responded, looking towards the screen that now held a picture of ten Destrongers, of which Cat Scratch was among them. "They refused to assist Gigatron; and ultimately paid with their lives. One managed to escape Gigatron's wrath and had joined a small group of Cybertrons who were sent on a mission by the Cybertron counsel." Fire Convoy studied the picture for a moment, and then looked back towards those in the room. "Cat Scratch and the rest of the group have not been seen or heard from in a milenia."

"Are you suggesting that there is a group of Cybertron warriors here on Earth, and we didn't know about it?" Mach Alert asked, looking slightly concerned.

"It is a possibility." Fire Convoy replied, a thoughtful look in his optics. "I need you three to be on high look out. If you see Cat Scratch, or any other Cybertronian that is not apart of our group, approach them and invite them to speak with me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Fire Convoy?" Wild Rider asked.

"Any chance for new comrades is worth it."

***SW***

As the day drew to a close, the Tokyo train station #1 was bustling with commuters on their way home. Fussy employees went back and forth, making sure each train was ready to take their passengers from point A to point B.

One of the doors opened into a somewhat quieter room, an engineer entering with a young woman behind him. The engineer had his eyes focused on the clipboard, while the woman cooly looked around at the tracks in the room. For station #1, the room was...surprisingly empty.

"And this is where we keep our reserve trains." The engineer motioned towards the other side of the room, where two spare bullet trains were waiting patiently on standby. "Normally, there are five engines in here." He explained, looking towards the young woman beside him. "However, since it's almost a holiday, we have more passengers trying to get to their holiday destinations. Along with normal traffic. It's quite hectic."

The woman smiled at him and nodded in understanding, placing her hands behind her back.

Looking back down, the engineer lead her towards one of the trains. "Since you'll be on night shift, it should quiet down in a couple of days. This should be ok, since we have less trains in the room, and more out and about."  
He looked up and paused for a moment, noticing one of the trains in the room, before motioning to it. "Oh, by the way, you are aware of the three Cybertrons that help us, right?"

The woman tilted her head lightly and looked over towards the train he was pointing at, before looking back towards the engineer.

"That one is J-Five; he's actually fixing to go on duty and help us with the rush. He's very kind, you should go meet him, Yume-san."

The woman known as Yume watched in wonder for a moment. The engine was idling peacefully, ready for orders. For a moment, the woman pursed her lips lightly, fiddling her fingers behind her back.

"Are you scared, Yume-san?" The engineer asked, starting to walk towards the train. "Come on, he's very polite and friendly."  
Yume was silent...before following the engineer as he approached J-Five.

"Konban'wa, J-Five" The Engineer greeted, entering the engine and looking down at the display screen. Said screen came to life, showing the picture of a robotic face with deep ruby optics.  
"Konban'wa, Ruto-san." J-Five greeted pleasantly. "Are you well?"  
"I am very well, thank you." The Engineer bantered, motioning Yume to come closer. "J-Five this is Yume-san. She's going to be working the night floor maintenance with us."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yume-san." J-Five greeted.  
Yume smiled gently and bowed in greeting.

"Yume-san is mute, but I've been told she's very effective when getting things done." The Engineer explained. "She will familiarize herself with the area for tonight. Would it be possible for her to meet J-Four and J-Seven tonight?"

"I can't make any promises, Ruto-san; but I understand knowing about us is a safety precaution." J-Five nodded lightly. "I will see what I can do to help out."  
"Thank you, J-Five." Ruto looked towards Yume and smiled. "I need to help with the rush. Familiarize yourself with this station and watch the procedures. If any of team Shinkansen need anything from you, please help them swiftly."

Yume nodded lightly, placing a hand on J-Five's counsel and smiling at him in a sort-of 'handshake'. Turning, she headed out of the engine and slowly made her way outside.  
Glancing backwards, she frowned lightly and took out a small data pad.

Activating the device, she let out a sigh and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, a star shaped symbol appeared on the screen, followed by the insignia of the Cybertons.  
A Moment passed, before a voice came on. "Comet, have you managed to locate all of the Cybertons?"

Yume blinked and pressed a few buttons on the screen, allowing data to be sent to the other side.

"...I see...so you've managed to put trackers on the three brothers, a couple of spychangers, and just managed to locate J-Five." The voice pondered for a moment. "...You're posing at a train station right? Will you be meeting J-Four and J-Seven soon?"

Yume simply nodded in reply.

"Good. I'll inform Ice Star-sama. Make sure you say out of their affairs, and make sure all of their missions don't happen in the areas we selected."

Yume nodded again.

"Comet...don't let anything distract you from your mission."  
"...Hai...Wakarimasu."


	2. Introductions

***Disclaimer***

I wanted to thank Keirajo for the review :3 Knowing someone likes it makes me keep going; so thank you for the encouragement!

***AB***

Yuki dug through his backpack as he set it down close to the Cybertron control consul. Ai watched, a bewildered look on her face as the boy seemed to be over-excited about...whatever he was searching for.  
"What's wrong Yuki-kun? Have you lost something?"

"No, I'm looking for a report that was made yesterday." Yuki looked up towards Ai. "I don't know if you guys heard about what happened in America yesterday."  
"America?" Ai blinked lightly, looking interested. "What exactly happened? We had been busy yesterday, trying to figure out what the Destrongers had done to Wrecker Hook."

Yuki pulled out a tablet and pressed a button, before showing Ai the screen. "Apparently, there was a helicopter that disrupted a flight pattern in California. It made no effort to get out of the way, and no one was able to contact it."

Hearing the story, Fire Convoy turned and slowly made his way towards Yuki and Ai. "Was anyone hurt?"  
"No," Yuki replied, showing the leader of the Cybertrons the picture of the helicopter. "But when approached by military jets, the helicopter gave off some sort of shock that shortcurcited the systems of the jets."

Fire Convoy looked over the picture of the helicopter and narrowed his optics. The coloring on it...was hauntingly familiar…

"Apparently it disappeared into thin air after it got away from the jets." Yuki explained, looking back down at his screen. "They searched all night for it, and was unable to find it."

"...Ai," Fire Convoy turned towards the main screen. "Send the Spychangers to the last known area of this helicopter. I want to ensure that it means no harm to the humans."  
"Roger. I still have some of the Spychangers looking for Cat Scratch...it's been three months, should we call that search off?"  
"Negative. Have X-Car, Artfire, and Eagle Killer continue the search for Cat Scratch. Ox, CounterArrow and Wars will search for this mysterious helicopter."  
"Roger!"

***SW***

The snows of winter were slowly settling in on the edges of Mt. Fuji. The wind gently whistled between the tree branches...the snow was SO tempting to eat!

Cat Scratch took a large bite out of the snow that surrounded her paws. For a while it was pleasant...before she found herself shivering quickly and suddenly.  
MAN! How could something so awesome be so PAINFUL!?  
Rubbing her head a few times, the cat quickly looked up when she heard the engine of a vehicle. Standing, Cat Scratch narrowed her eyes, preparing for possible confrontation.

A bright blue suv came into sight and swerved his turn, before jumping into the air.  
"Jazz! Transform!" The suv quickly transformed into a blue and silver mech with a yellow vizor across his optics. Landing with a loud THUD, the mech looked up and grinned, approaching Cat Scratch.  
"'Ey Scratch! Did you check on the status of tha parts?"

"Yup. All safe and out of the servos of both parties." Cat Scratch responded, sitting back down on her haunches and looking up cooly. "Though I almost got discovered by GelShark this morning...Kinda wanted to mess with him, but I know Ice Star-sama wouldn't appreciate that, nya."

"Yeah, she can be a bit stiff...but I can't blame 'er, after what happened." Jazz responded, looking towards the sky, noting a blip a few miles away headed in their direction.  
"Jazz-san. What happens if we get found by the Cybertrons? I mean...they've SEEN me...if they find out all of the original protectors are here…"  
"We'll worry about that IF it happens." Jazz responded, giving Cat Scratch a reassuring smile. "I mean, Fire Convoy is very reasonable from what I remember. I only met him a couple of times...but…"  
"But Fire Convoy didn't stop your banishment…"

Jazz paused for a moment and sighed lightly. "...true...but don't worry about it, kid."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not going to happen."

Both Jazz and Cat Scratch looked over as a helicopter swooped down towards them and transformed, landing HARD on the ground and standing up with a smirk.

"Nice, Sandstorm." Jazz said sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips. "Way to show of how UN-covertly you can be."  
"Ah quit your bellyachin'. At least I didn't get seen, like SOME bots!" Sandstorm made a motion in Cat Scratch's direction.

Cat Scratch gave off a sarcastic look and scoffed. "There were humans in DANGER, nya. I was only trying to help."  
"Yeah, but knowing team Shinkansen, they probably could have done it without you." Sandstorm shrugged his shoulders and smirked towards Jazz. "After all, if J-Seven is still as stubborn as I remember him to be, he would have probably jumped of that bridge if it meant the human's safety."  
"No kidding," Jazz grinned. "He always was a stubborn butt."

Both mechs laughed, leaving Cat Scratch to puzzle at them. After a moment, Sandstorm took a small disk out of his subspace and handed it towards Jazz. "Here, the humans have updated their satellite technology. I managed to get the signals that they are using currently."  
"Have you tested it?" Jazz asked, taking the disk and examining it.  
"Yup. I've also managed to track down four more Cybertrons. It's the build team, they shouldn't be too much trouble."

"I'm curious…"

Both Jazz and Sandstorm looked towards Cat Scratch, who seemed slightly concerned. "Dosen't it bother you that...you're going against your own team?"

The two mechs were silent for a moment, before Jazz took a few steps towards Cat Scratch, a smile on his face. "Scratch...we're not part of the Cybertron team anymore...We're just here to guard the warrior from any threats."  
"It kinda WOULD be nice to kick their butts for turning on us." Sandstorm muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. "Tch...that slagging Sentinel. The next time I see him-"  
"Sandstorm...don't forget we're here to protect the humans, and to keep Cybertrons and Destrongers alike away from the warrior." Jazz narrowed his optics. "We can worry about revenge later."

"Tch."

...beep...beep….beep…

All three looked towards each other, before Sandstorm looked at his wrist computer.  
"...huh...it would seem we have a couple of Cybertrons in the area."  
"We can't afford to be discovered yet." Jazz muttered, looking towards Cat Scratch. "Scratch, go distract them while Sandstorm and I get this to Ice Star-sama."

"Understood, nya." Cat-Scratch turned in the other direction and ran off, narrowing her optics lightly. Not far away, she could see three cars driving closer towards the area.  
So...how does one distract a car?

"Artfire, we've been searching for three months." X-Car observed as he drove along the snowy path along with Artfire and EagleKiller. "And we've been out here for 2 hours. I honestly don't believe we are going to find Cat-Scratch."  
"I'm going to have to agree with X-Car." EagleKiller said lowly. "We should be with the others investigating that helicopter incident in America."

"I know it's strenuous, but Fire Convoy wants to find this…'Cat-Scratch'...I'm not sure how we can possibly find he-"

WHOOSH!  
SCRREECH!

All three cars swerved and came to a grinding halt as something whizzed past them at an alarming speed.

"Artfire, Transform!"  
"EagleKiller, Transform!"  
"X-Car, Transform!"  
The three Spychangers quickly stood up and looked around, trying to pinpoint just WHAT had gotten in their path. "What was that just now?" X-Car asked, looking around for possible threats.

Before anyone could really answer, a figure jumped on top of a nearby boulder, causing all three to look over at the...cat...a very LARGE Siamese cat.  
Cat-Scratch sat on the top of the boulder, only grinning at them. For a while, no one moved...before EagleKiller took a step up. "Are you CatScratch?"

"Depends on who's looking for her, nya." Cat-Scratch replied, tilting her head. "Though you're kinda cute, so if it's you, I can make an exception."  
"Wha-" EagleKiller blushed in a mixture of flattery and outrage.

"Cat-Scratch." Artfire took a step up, catching the Destronger's attention. "Fire Convoy has requested to see you. If you will kindly cooperate, we won't have to get viole-OOFF!" The Cybertron Ninja suddenly found himself on his back as Cat-Scratch TACKLED him to the ground and looked down at him with a sarcastic look.  
"Won't have to get violent huh? Jumping to conclusions since I'm a Destronger, right?" Cat-Scratch scoffed, simply sitting on the Cyberninja in the process.

"Get off him!"

Cat-Scratch didn't bother to look over at EagleKiller or X-Car. She already knew she was being aimed at; however, she didn't bother to get off Artfire. She continued to watch him carefully, as though she already had an escape plan ready.  
"What's you're name, nya?"

"What?" Artfire scoffed, trying to wiggle from her pressure...only she added more pressure as he struggled. "Why would that be important."  
"So I know what to address you...duh. I mean, you came here already knowing my na-"

"I said get OFF him!"

Cat-Scratch's ears perked at the sound of running pedes...and quickly jumped into the air, missing EagleKiller trying to tackle her to the ground. As he missed, Cat-Scratch quickly transformed and took out her weapon. "Flash Whip!"  
EagleKiller suddenly found himself entangled by a cord made of energy, which SLAMMED him into a tree..and securely tied him to it.

Cat-Scratch landed on her feet and CHUCKED something in Artfire and X-Car's direction. The device activated and entrapped the two Cybertron Ninjas in an energy dome.  
"LET US OUT!" Artfire snarled, pounding at the forcefield angrily.

The female Destronger ignored the two trapped Cybertrons and walked over towards the yellow and red mech tied to the tree. EagleKiller sneered at her, amazed at how quickly she had immobilized them. They were NINJAS! HOW could she have gotten the drop on them!?  
"You know, you actually are cute." Cat-Scratch suddenly said, looking over him as though she were intrigued.  
"Wha-" EagleKiller gave her a strange look as she placed a finger on his chest.

"Since you're not going to be a gentlemech and at least give me your name, I'll just call you Tori."  
"Tori?"  
"Yeah, you have a bird on your chest!"

EagleKiller frowned and scoffed. "It's an Eagle...and my name is EagleKiller."  
"Oh it's too late now, you should have been civil when you came here, Tori." Cat-Scratch smirked at the Cybertron before her and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Why you little-"

"Cat-Scratch!"

The Destronger femme looked over towards Artfire and X-Car, who were looking at her intently.  
"We're not trying to start a fight! We're just here to retrieve you for Fire Convoy!"

"Well if he wants to see me, he can call for me himself." Cat-Scratch reverted back to beast mode and huffed. "But of course...I'm a cat. I'll come and go as I please." She turned and started to walk away, leaving the three Cybertrons trapped.  
"Wait...WHERE are you going! Release us, you Destronger!"

Cat-Scratch merely rolled her eyes as she walked off, smirking as the three mechs yelled and called after her.

***PC***

"It was at least an hour before her traps wore out." Artfire explained to Fire Convoy, looking visibly embarrassed. "By the time we got free and back on the road, she was long gone."

"I see…" Fire Convoy looked thoughtful for a moment, looking to the side for a short moment. "Then she hasn't forgotten about the early years…"

"Early years?" Artfire inquired, looking confused.

"When Gigatron took over, most of the Destrongers followed him. Only a few refused to. This caused a severe amount of segregation." Fire Convoy looked back towards the three Spychangers. "Should you find her again, please alert me first. I would like to convince her to join us personally."

"What?!"

"As I said before...she was one of the few Destrongers who defied Gigatron. She has many skills that rival your own. I believe she could be a very valuable ally." Fire Convoy replied seriously.

"You honestly believe that a Destronger can be good?"  
"Yes...I do."

***PC***

"Gigatron-sama. I inform you that the Destronger known as 'Cat-Scratch' was fighting the Cyberons this morning." Gel Shark reported, kneeling in front of the throne of Gigatron.  
"I propose moving forward and seeking out the cat, convincing her to join our ranks."

"You fail to realize, that Cat-Scratch was THE FIRST to defy me." Gigatron growled, looking displeased. "Thanks to her retaliation, a group of Destrongers pulled away from us and defied me for all to see."  
Gigatron stood up, growling louder. "I don't want her on this team! I want her eliminated!"  
"Gigatron-sama-"

"But Gigatron-sama! She's got amazing skills that have put three Cybertrons in their place!" Gas Skunk recalled. "If we can convince her to join us, the Destrongers won't be pushovers!"  
"If you're so adamant about it, then find her and capture her! If she doesn't heed my warnings, she will be terminated!"


	3. Gathering

So I have implemented a new rule for each of my stories.  
New chapters will only be added when reviews are made. I don't want to write for a non-existent audience.

***TS***

Yume let off a small sigh as she signed off on the last report that she had for that night. The past few months had actually been challenging; however the challenge had been entertaining for some reason.  
Closing her folder, the woman tucked the datapad in her arms and walked over to the main computer to transfer her reports. She still had roughly an hour or so before morning shift came in.

...Hopefully Comet wouldn't wake up for another few minutes…

Satisfied with the computer telling her that everything was complete, the woman stretched and glanced behind her.

Five engines were safely tucked in the room, ready for the day ahead...she had lost track of the engines...as literally the roster changed THREE times that night. As far as she knew, none of team shinkansen was present.  
A quick grin came to her face and she quickly trotted for the nearest sound system. If she had a few spare minutes, she might as well make the best of it, right?

"Oooh, I hope she's fixing to dance, you know?" J-Four cooed, watching the woman quickly setting up the system to transmit sound.  
"I truthfully wish she wouldn't." J-Seven grumbled. "I'd get an hour more of sleep not having to listen to whatever she has today."  
"As long as safety is met, there's no need for intervention." J-Five replied.  
"What's dangerous about dancing?" J-Four asked. He paused when a decent tempoed song started up. It sounded slow and mournful...yet the beat was fast. Humans were such interesting creatures to him.

Yume slowly danced and twirled to the sound of the music, lost in her own land. A land that she once knew well. One that she could belong...work...enjoy. One...where she was actually free.  
The woman allowed the sound to overtake her. If only there was a way to restore what had been lost…  
...Or at least end it…

BING!

Yume gasped at the sound, and her eyes flashed for a split second. Losing her concentration, she tripped and landed on the train tracks below with a sickening CRACK!  
The woman slowly managed to get up, clutching her shoulder tightly and glancing upwards...she had NO idea she had managed to get THAT close to the edge…

"Yume-san!"

Yume gasped sharply and quickly looked behind her, where J-Five had gotten closer.  
"Are you alright, Yume-san?"  
"That was such a terrible fall! Are you ok?!" J-Four panicked, slowly pulling up beside J-Five.  
"Weren't you watching where you were going?" Snapped J-Seven, sounding irritated. "Honestly! You're hopeless!"

Yume flushed in embarrassment as she just now realized that all three members of team Shinkansen were there. She should have checked Comet's tracker before she had tried to dance...She was never going to hear the end of this from J-Five…  
She managed to hoist herself up, wincing sharply as she did so, holding her left shoulder in pain…

"You're hurt…" J-Five suddenly transformed and leaned down, reaching for her. He offered his hand to her, which Yume hesitated for a moment...before sitting in his palm and allowing him to bring her up. "I understand that you have your hobbies, and they're beautiful Yume-san; but safety should always be your highest priority."  
Yume looked down slightly at his words, the smallest of blushes on her face from embarrassment.

"Allow me to call an ambulance. You need to be treated."

Yume paused for a moment and her eyes flashed. She quickly looked up and put out a hand to stop him. Digging in her pocket, the woman quickly fished out her phone and typed into it with one hand. After a moment, she allowed him to look at the screen.

"...You'd rather call the manager and have your cousin treat you?" J-Five was hesitant for a moment. "I don't know...You may have seriously injured yourself…"  
"You could get rabies if you don't get that treated!" J-Four panicked.  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T GET RABIES FROM FALLING ON TRAIN TRACKS!" J-Seven yelled in irritation.

Yume blinked at their banter...and smiled affectionately for a moment. Sometimes team Shinkansen...were so...human. She looked towards J-Five and nodded slowly, motioning for the office.

J-Five was silent for a moment. He truthfully felt as though the best course of action would be contacting the authorities...however, he was only a visitor on this planet. Surely Yume knew how to handle herself...right?  
Slowly and gently, the leader of the group set her on the ground. "Please contact the Manager as soon as you get treatment. I will inform him of your early departure."

Yume smiled and bowed her head in respect, turning and slowly leaving, holding her shoulder as she did so. She heard J-Five transforming back into an engine behind her and sighed lightly.  
What had she been dragged into?

"Is she gonna be ok?" J-Four asked quickly. "I don't want her to end her dancing career!"  
"She honestly shouldn't be dancing at a train station." J-Five replied. "But I'm sure she'll be fine and be back to her moments of grace."  
"I sure hope so. It's so peaceful to watch."

"Team Shinkansen! Emergency!" Ai's voice came over the com-link. "The Destrongers are rampaging at a small airport near station 6!"  
"Roger!" J-Five quickly started out of the station. "Team Shinkansen enroute!"

***SW***

"RIGHT MASER!"  
"CENTER MASER!"  
"LEFT MASER!"

"MASER STORM!"

Explosions filled the morning sky as the Destrongers hit the Airport with their specialty moves. They had been at this for all of 10 minutes...and yet, they were not getting any results. "Where IS she?" Gel Shark snarled in irritation. "If she doesn't show up, we'll have to change locations!"

"Maybe we should attack the planes themselves?" Gooshar asked, pointing towards the airplanes, who's passengers were in the process of evacuating.  
"Are you sure? Surely the Cybertrons are already on their way." Guildo looked over. "We should change locations before they arrive."

Gel Shark growled and narrowed his optics slightly. If they didn't capture Cat Scratch soon, Gigatron was going to be VERY sore

"HEY!"

Gel Shark turned...only to get attacked with a barrage of laser fire. The Destronger fell to the ground in surprise and shielded himself from the fire. Hearing jet engines, the Destronger shark growled, seeing a fighter jet as well as a small plane circling them.  
The fighter jet positioned itself towards the Destrongers and let off more shots, causing the four to quickly scatter and try to regroup.

"The humans are fighting back!" Guildo panicked, running for cover.  
"This fire is heavy!" Gas Skunk yelled, trying to position himself. "Left Mas-OOFF!" Gas Skunk didn't get to fire on the jet, because the bigger jet quickly opened fire on him, sending him SPRAWLING back and landing on his face.

"Curse you!" Gel Shark called out, shaking his fists at the oncoming planes. "Feel the wrath of the Destrongers, humans! MASER STORM!"  
The Destronger commander sent out blast after blast towards the two planes...however, the smaller jet easily dodged all fire, while the larger plane took it like it was nothing.  
"Impossible! No human can take my attacks directly!"

"Well it's a good thing we're not humans, isn't it?" The smaller jet suddenly said, turning and diving for the Destrongers. "And my brother and I will teach you a lesson about trying to clip others wings!"

"TIV! Transform!"  
"Skystar! Transform!"

The Destrongers looked up in horror as the two planes transformed and landed in front of them. A mech and a femme...BOTH looking ticked…  
"Even MORE Cybertrons!?" Gas Skunk yelled, looking spooked.  
"Where do they keep COMING from!?" Guildo placed his hands over his head in panic.  
"Hey Destrongers! Eat this!" The Mech called, whiping out two sword-like weapons and charging for them.

"HE'S HUGE!" Gel Shark panicked, quickly reverting into beast mode and flying off.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Gooshar yelled, quickly following suit, followed by the rest of the Destrongers.

The two watched them leave, the femme putting her hands on her hips.  
"Brother...wasn't that a bit...I dunno...excessive?" she asked sarcastically.

The much larger mech gave off a goofy grin and sheathed his swords, cooly walking back towards his sister. "Who knows? But it was fun watching them run in terror."  
"Those slagging Destrongers...what do they possibly have to gain from attacking a human airport?" The femme glared at nothing in particular. "IceStar-sama is not going to be pleased with the-" She paused and looked over, seeing a Cybertron net activate nearby.  
"Brother, Retreat."  
"Right"

Both of them quickly transformed and shot into the air...just as team Shinkansen came through the tunnel.

Team Shinkansen quickly transformed...and looked around.  
"...Where are the Destrongers?" J-Seven asked, looking peeved. "The Airport is a mess!"  
"All the poor airplanes...they won't be able to fly…" J-Four groaned lowly.  
J-Five quickly looked over, narrowing his optics. "Forget the planes; make sure the passengers are safe. We will relay this information to Fire Convoy!"

***AB***

"When we got here, the Airport had been damaged...but the Destrongers were nowhere to be found." J-Five reported over the screen to a very intrigued Fire Convoy. "We've been assisting the humans, and one said he saw two jets fighting them."  
"Do we even HAVE Jet allies?" J-Seven asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I think I'd remember if we did."

"None that I am aware of," Fire Convoy admitted, frowning slightly behind his mask. "Did he tell you what they looked like?"  
"I'm sorry Fire Convoy, I wasn't able to get that information." J-Five replied regretfully. "The Passenger was far too shaken to tell us everything."  
"You should have seen him shaking…" J-Four muttered in concern.  
"...Very well. You three continue to help until everything is clear."  
"Roger"

Fire Convoy glanced to the side as the communication was shut down...before he looked up.  
"Ai, set up the Cybertron network. I'm going to aide in the search for Cat-Scratch."  
"Huh?" Ai looked confused, hovering closer towards the Cybertron Commander. "What does Cat-Scratch have to do with the Airport?"  
"Nothing...but I have a feeling she didn't come to Earth alone...or rather...she has been here on Earth for quite some time...with…"

***SW***

"And then they ran away screaming like the wimps that they are! HAHA! I can't believe Fire Convoy and the others are having such a hard time with them!"  
"It could very well be that they don't know where their base is, Tiv. Without strategy, the Cybertrons won't be able to beat them."  
"Too bad we're not on their team anymore, eh Skystar? They could DEFINITELY use you again!"  
"Humph...I'd rather not face them in these conditions."

The two jets swiftly dove for Mt. Fuji, aiming for a particular part of the mountain. A figure was already there waiting.  
"SkyStar, Transform!"  
"Tiv! Transform!"  
Both of the jets quickly changed and landed on the ground, Skystar's landing being more subtle and graceful...while Tiv made a loud BOOM as he landed.

"Subtle." Jazz greeted, tilting his head at the two before him. "Even Sandstorm can land far more gracefully than you can, Tiv."  
"What can I say?" Tiv asked, shrugging his shoulders and grinning widely. "When I do something! I do it HARD!"  
"That sounds so wrong…" Skystar muttered sarcastically, walking towards Jazz. "We had a slight...situation."

"Everyone is." Jazz replied, looking at the scenery around him. "Sandstorm had a run in with the Humans, Cat-Scratch had a run in with the Cybertrons, and you guys just finished with the Destrongers." The blue mech sighed lightly. "It would seem that it's highly likely that we may have to put everyone in their place sooner than we thought."  
"I personally think it's past due in my opinion." Tiv muttered, crossing his thick arms.  
Skystar glanced to the side for a moment, frowning, before looking upwards. "Please tell me Ice Star-sama isn't planning on killing any Cybertronians?"

"...I have no idea." Jazz replied sullenly. "I hope not; but remember, we're not Cybertrons anymore."

"Well, yes you are...you're just not on their side anymore, nya."

All those present looked to the side as Cat-Scratch arrived...with Yume on her back. The cat made her way towards SkyStar, and let Yume slide off, holding her shoulder in pain.

"Comet." Skystar knelt down to be more level with the human before her. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to keep the human safe?"  
Yume looked up towards Skystar, her eyes dull and lifeless, and glowing a shade of blue.  
"I was." A voice came from the human telepathically. "But she decided to dance while I was resting. When I got your messaged this morning, it woke me up, startled her, and she landed on the train tracks."

"I'm begining to think teaching her my dance routines wasn't such a good idea." Skystar stook backup and frowned. "Is she awake?"  
"No...She's been up all night. I figure I'll only wake her up if IceStar-Sama needs her." Comet replied, rubbing 'her' shoulder. "Really I need to get this frail body to sleep...Why are we gathered in the first place?"

"Because we need to put the plan into action."

All present looked over and quickly knelt down as a ice blue and silver femme landed and transformed, walking towards the group.  
"It's bad enough our Cybertron brethren landed on this planet of all things; They lead Gigatron with them." The femme crossed her arms and looked upwards as a helicopter made it's way in, transformed into Sandstorm, and joined the group of kneeling Cybertrons.  
"Sandstorm...did you manage to tag the rest of the Cybertron group."

"Yup. All 19 have been tagged, IceStar-sama."

"19?"  
"Apparently Indy Heat has joined them." Sandstorm looked up. "I literally had to swoop down and almost land on him in order to plant the tracker on him."  
"I hoped my brother would have stayed on Seibertron." IceStar mumbled, rubbing her temple lightly and looking back towards the group. "No matter. He has to learn the same lesson as the others do."

"IceStar-sama…"  
IceStar glanced to the side, where Cat Scratch was looking up. "We're...not going to kill them, right? One of those mechs is really cute...rude, but cute."  
"And...the 3 robo brothers are here as well…" Skystar looked at the ground looking slightly torn. "If I have to battle him…"

"Rest assured, I don't have any plans to kill our brethren." IceStar replied, placing her hands behind her back. "However, with the recent happenings, both the Cybertrons and Destrongers have gotten closer to collecting the O-Parts, AND the Key...We have to keep them away from it."  
"...And how do we do that?"  
"By becoming an even worse threat than even the Destrongers…"

***DS***

Review if you want another chap.


End file.
